


The Hospitality of Luck

by GoldenMelon



Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMelon/pseuds/GoldenMelon
Summary: Vay gets something from an old acquaintance while visiting a navy ship.





	The Hospitality of Luck

** The Hospitality of Luck **

** Prologue **

            Vay walked down the hall on all fours. The slightly confused, but too busy to care, looks of the sailors bustling about tugged at his mind. He didn’t like to be around so many people, let alone in a place he wasn’t supposed to be in.

            Walking next to him was Rod, Vay had met him when he was in desperate need of something, and he had been there to help. They weren’t much more than acquaintances, but Rod had thought of it highly enough to invite him on the ship where he was currently stationed. At that moment, while they were walking towards the nearby leisure area, they were stopped by one sailor. By the way he was dressed, the way the other sailors had stopped and saluted as he walked by, and how Rod had done the same, Vay guessed he was someone of importance. A captain, or admiral? He didn’t have much knowledge of navy ranks, but he stopped and sat down nonetheless and quietly looked at the man.

            “Sailor!” The man had said with a stern, but not directly harsh tone.

            “Yes, Commander.” Rod stood there, saluting him. A nervous sweat streaked down his face, but he didn’t let his nervousness show otherwise.

            The Commander looked down at Vay as he spoke with a stern, almost mocking tone. “Do you have the proper permission to bring an unlisted pokemon on board this ship?”Vay averted his gaze from the Commander for a brief moment, and instantly regretted it. Every sailor in the hall was standing there, saluting. Everyone looking at the commander, Rod, and Vay. He didn’t like attention, it made him rather nervous and uncomfortable. He could feel himself start to sweat, the silence seemed to stretch on forever as the glares of the dozens of sailors bored into his skull.

_Please say something! Rod! Say something! I can’t take it!_ He could feel himself start to panic, what if he was tackled to the ground? Thrown into some cage while his trainer was called to fetch him? What if Rod hadn’t gotten permission? What if he had just hoped that everyone else would be too busy to question it? He was starting to tremble, and was only a few seconds away from cracking under the pressure when Rod finally spoke up.

            “Yes Sir, I got permission from the captain himself.” He took out a small note from his pocket and handed it to the Commander. He unfolded it and looked it up and down carefully. After he was satisfied that it was real, he shrugged and handed it back. “Well then, I guess you’re good to go.” Vay took a large sigh of relief as he started to walk away. “Carry on sailors.” The commander spoke as he left the hallway into one of the many rooms. The dead silence was broken as the commotion of passing sailors continued. Vay started to relax again as they walked the rest of the distance to the lounge.

            As they walked in Vay could smell the scent of air hockey, table tennis, and playing cards. There were at a least a dozen sailors there, one was getting very upset at his continuous losses at air hockey against a much shorter and stubbier sailor, who was keeling over with laughter as he won his 7th game in a row. A few others were playing some sort of card game, probably poker or another gambling card game given they were using plain crackers as ‘bets’. The other three or four where sitting on the couch reading a book or watching the tv which was playing an old action movie from 30 years ago.

            He didn’t get a very good look at it all though as Rod quickly ushered him into another, much smaller room and closed the door. There wasn’t much to say about the room, it was clean, with two couches at a 90-degree angle to each other facing a small coffee table in the middle. Rod walked over and lazily plopped down on one of the couches, gesturing for Vay to sit on the other couch. Vay didn’t like the thought of a sailor walking in to find him in his human form. So, he stayed in his vaporeon form as he hopped onto the couch and curled up, wrapping his large tail around and tucking the tip between his front legs.

            He looked at Rod with a confused, and slightly worried look. What did he want with him? Did he invite him onto the most powerful warship ever created just for a chat? If it was worth going through the trouble to get permission, it must’ve been worth his time.

            “Sooooo, you’re probably wondering why I brought you here.” He said in a professional tone, which bothered Vay slightly. _Why is he talking like that? He sounds like a boss that’s about to fire an employee._ “Well, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He paused, questioning whether or not to do what he was about to do. Vay started to get nervous, not wanting anything to happen. “…What?” Vay asked nervously, he thought it must be something hard to find and worth a lot. But the idea that it was something bad and probably illegal kept tugging at his mind.

                He saw Rod reach down under the couch and pull out a thermos, gently putting it on the coffee table. “You… You brought me all this way to give me a thermos?” Vay cocked his head. It was a solid metal thermos and looked pretty expensive, but really? A thermos? He could’ve just mailed that.

                “Oh, oh no. Not that. It’s what’s the thermos.” The thought of something illegal found a solid foothold at the front of his mind, and he started to sweat. _Oh no, I don’t want anything bad… Please don’t be anything bad._ Despite his internal warnings, he forced himself to stay calm and give a casual, questioning look at Rod.

                “Well… I knew that you’ve been having problems with your son for quite some time now, I did a little research, and I found a special potion that could help with that.” Rod spoke gently, fully aware of how sensitive a subject it was for Vay. Vay actually calmed down a little, but that strong feeling of uneasiness didn’t leave him. Though he still didn’t let that show.

                “W-what kind of potion?...” He asked, not exactly wanting an answer.

                It took Rod a long moment of silence to formulate a response, presumably trying to word it in the least odd way possible. “It’s a potion, that’ll turn anything it touches into an eevee.” Vay breathed in, about to voice his much-justified concern. Rod cut him off. “It’s a potion where you drink it, and it turns you into a normal eevee. But it doesn’t change you mentally, you’re still who you were before. Whether that be a human, another pokemon, or a half-human, half-eevee like your son. If I remember correctly when it comes to how the potion works, it’ll allow your son to be a normal eevee and speak like an eevee too, though it will stop him from transforming into a human from then on.” He finished talking, with a look of ‘I hope that was enough’ all over his face.

                Vay hesitantly got up and reached over to the thermos. He grabbed it and slowly took the lid off. The contents smelled horrible, like rotten fish rolled up in burning plastic. He trembled again, causing some of the liquid to jump out of the container. Vay looked on in horror as the three small drops seemed to fall so slowly, forcing himself not to instinctually reach out and touch the drops as he tried not to spill any more.

                He urgently screwed the lid back on and sat the thermos back on the table, hoping down from his seat and leaning down to wash away the three little marks on the floor when Rod spoke. He spoke in a calm, even humorous voice that seemed unrealistically _something_ for the situation.

                “Whoa there Vay, hold ya ponies, don’t try and clean it up. Ya know what’ll happen if you touch it directly.”

                Vay hadn’t thought of that, he bit his lip, cursing himself for being so stupid. Reaching into the bag attached to the side of his body, he pulled out a small cloth. A cloth wouldn’t be affected by it, right? It wasn’t living. That suspicion slowed Vays movement down greatly as he moved the rag over the wet spot on the smooth metal floor. As Rod spoke again, his suspicions where confirmed, and he pulled away before anything accidental could happen.

                “Wait, it effects non-living things too.” He said with a slightly more urgent and serious tone. Vay could feel the awkwardness slowly build up between them as he hesitantly put the rag away and turned back to the sailor sitting across from him.

                He spoke with a slow, worried tone, not wanting to know what would’ve happened if he used the rag, but curiosity getting the better of him. “Why?... What would’ve happened?”

                Rod paused, know the morbidity of the subject, and took his time answering. “Well… It would’ve been turned into an eevee, but… A-as I said before, mental stuff doesn’t change, only physical… So, despite being an eevee… It would’ve still been as smart as a rag. So, you would’ve just made the corpse of an eevee.

                Vay pushed the thermos back to him and curled up on the couch again. The thought of a dead, no, never living eevee sprawled across his mind and he shivered. He was forcing himself not to tremble as he met Rods gaze. “W-why would you give t-this to me? I-I don’t want to know h-how you got it… But I don’t want it.”

                Rod sighed, reached over the coffee table, and gently patted Vays head in a soft, comforting way. He spoke with the softest tone he could muster as the words tried forming something similar to a response. Forcing himself to talk slowly and precisely, he couldn’t risk stuttering or mumbling. “You don’t have to keep it, but please take it… I went through a lot of trouble getting this for you, at least take it… You could throw it into the ocean as soon as you leave the ship for all I care… But please just take it.”

                Vay looked at him with a nervous expression, not knowing what to do or how to respond. But finally, he looked back to the potion and slowly nodded. “Okay… I’ll take it…” Rod looked at him happily, and said with a smile. “Thank you… It means a lot to me” Vay gave a shy smile as he inserted the thermos into his bag, it snug, and he could feel the extra weight pulling down on his side, but nothing _weird_ happened. Vay sighed with relief as he got up, tentatively walking over to the door. Rod followed and held the door open for him.

                The smell of air hockey and table tennis, and the sound of bitter defeat at a game of poker filled the room. Every sailor giving Vay a brief glance before resuming their show, book, game, or yelling at his mates for why that was an illegal move. Vay felt a peculiar aura of calm wash over him as he walked down the hall after Rod. He didn’t understand why the sailors didn’t question why a vaporeon was following a sailor down the hall, and especially why said vaporeon didn’t have a frill, and why he did had fur. But he wasn’t going to question it, the feeling of not being the center of attention felt great, and the feeling of knowing he wouldn’t be bothered or questioned by any of them felt wonderful.

                They got to the helicopter as other human and pokemon guests were boarding. Vay looked at him and nodded a silent goodbye as he hopped into the cabin and found a spot for quadrupeds to be buckled in. Rod smiled and waved as the door closed and the rotor spun up. The noise was still very noticeable, but surprisingly quiet for a military helicopter. He stared at the wall, not being in a position to look out the window. He moved slightly, feeling the large mass of the thermos press against him. He closed his eyes, laid he head down and thought about what he would do with it. The obvious choice was to use it on Nego, it would solve so many problems. His son would be a normal eevee and he could speak like one, he could run around and play with the other eevees and be treated the same. Vay smiled at that thought, but then he had another, much more worrisome thought. He would be normal, but unnatural, having to live with the fact that he needed a potion his father gave him to play with the other eevees. What would the others think if they found out? It would surely raise some questions. An eevee that Vay has been hiding in his room for over two years suddenly comes out?

                Vay put his paws over his head and sighed, he didn’t know what to do, it was all so confusing. He tried to take his mind off it by focusing on the ship he had just left. He didn’t know much about it, but there were some key points that stuck out. It was 1,800 meters in length, and weighed 10 million metric tons, firmly landing it the title of largest ship ever assembled by an order of magnitude. It was mainly an aircraft carrier, capable of consistently supporting 1,200 hundred aircraft. But since it was so large, it held enough armaments to easily outmatch an entire carrier group. From torpedoes, missiles and nuclear missiles. It was easily capable of taking on, and destroying an entire region or two. Vay thought about how glorious such a large ship was, but how ultimately useless in any major conflict. It was the most powerful single object over created by humans, but it was also the largest single target ever created by humans.

                Pondering that, he slowly drifted off to sleep with the rhythmic sound of the rotor, wondering about what he would do and how things were. But one thing was for sure in his mind, no matter what happened next, that potion would be a major factor of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Left out something important about the ship, but that'll be covered in later chapters.


End file.
